creativethoughtsfandomcom-20200214-history
Dexter (Seasons) Deaths
The lists consists the deaths occurred in the television series, Dexter. Season One Dexter Crocodile Popping Cherry Love American Style Return to Sender Circle of Friends Shrink Wrap Father Knows Best Seeing Red Truth Be Told Born Free Season Two It's Alive! Waiting To Exhale An Inconvenient Lie See-Through The Dark Defender Dex, Lies, and Videotape That Night, a Forest Grew Morning Comes There's Something About Harry Left Turn Ahead The British Invasion Season Three Our Father Finding Freebo The Lion Sleeps Tonight All In The Family Turning Biminese Sì Se Puede Easy As Pie The Damage A Man Can Do About Last Night I Had A Dream Do You Take Dexter Morgan? Season Four Living The Dream Remains To Be Seen Blinded By The Light Dex Takes a Holiday Dirty Harry Slack Tide Road Kill Lost Boys Hello, Dexter Morgan The Getaway Season Five My Bad Hello, Bandit Practically Perfect First Blood Everything is Illumenated Circle Us Take It! In The Beginning Hop A Freighter The Big One Season Six Those Kinds of Things Once Upon a Time... Smokey and the Bandit A Horse of a Different Color The Angel of Death Just Let Go Nebraska Sin of Omission Get Gellar Ricochet Rabbit Talk to the Hand This is the Way the World Ends Season Seven Are You...? Sunshine and Frosty Swirl Villains/Killers Identities Mike Donavan.jpg|Michael "Mike" Donovan Jaworskis1pic.png|Jamie Jaworski Norberto1.png|Norberto Cervantes CarlosGuerrero.png|Carlos Guerrero MattChambers1.png|Matt Chambers PaulDebtCollectorpic.jpg|Paul's Debt Collector TheFirstNurse.jpg|Nurse Mary CarlosMenBaH.jpg|Carlos' Men DetectiveMcNamara1.png|Detective McNamara PaulBennettpic.jpg|Paul Bennett Jcastillo3.png|Jorge Castillo Vcastillo.png|Valerie Castillo Jdowns.png|Jeremy Downs JacquesBay1.jpg|Jacques Bayard/Rene Thibault Bob Hicks.JPG|Bob Hicks Brianmoser1.png|Brian Moser/Rudy Cooper Sensio.png|Jimmy Sensio Chino2.jpg|Alfonso "Little Chino" Concepcion TwentiNinghStreetKings.jpg|The Twenty-Ninth Street Kings Roger Hicks.jpg|Roger Hicks Lundystill1.png|Special Agent Frank Lundy Bertrand.jpg|Bertrand GailBrandon.jpg|Gail Brandon Curtis.png|Curtis Barnes BenjaminAlvaro.jpg|Benjamin Alvaro Santos JimenezLipseyWelsh.jpg|Santos Jimenez with Juan "Welsh" Pablo Eliso and Lipsey Santos Jimenez.jpg|Santos Jimenez Silas-weir-mitchell.jpg|Ken Olson DoakesFace.jpg|Detective Sergeant James Doakes Lila.jpg|Lila West Esteban & Teo.jpg|Teo Famosa and Esteban Famosa Freebo.png|Fred "Freebo" Bowman OscarPradoprofile.jpg|Oscar Prado MiguelPradoface1.png|Miguel Luis Prado Ramon3.png|Lieutenant Ramon Prado Quinn1.jpg|Detective Joseph "Joey" Quinn YukiAmado1.jpg|Sergeant Yuki Amado George Washington King.jpg|Jorge Orozco/George Washington King Nathan.jpg|Nathan Marten Fiona.jpg|Fiona Camp EthanTurner.jpg|Ethan Turner ClemsonGalt.jpg|Clemson Galt BillyFleeter.jpg|William "Billy" Fleeter BennyLawyerLtD.jpg|Benny's Lawyer BennyGomez.jpg|Benito "Benny" Gomez Arthur Mitchell Profile.png|Arthur Mitchell ChristineHill.jpg|Christine Hill Elliot1Larson.jpg|Elliott Larson Andy Brightman pic wrench.jpg|Andy Brightman JohnnyRose1.jpg|Johnny Rose Nikki Wald Character.jpg|Nikki Wald Zkruger.png|Officer Zoey Kruger TimothyBrand.jpg|Timothy Brand TruckStop3.jpg|Stanley "Stan" Beaudry Julia-stiles-on-dexter-2-14-9-10-kc.jpg|Lumen Ann Pierce Jordan Chase.png|Jordan Chase/Eugene Greer ColeA.jpg|Cole Harmon Mandell.jpg|Doctor Dan Mendell Tilden.jpg|Alex Tilden BoydFowler.jpg|Boyd Fowler Rankin.jpg|Rankin SergeantLopezPP.jpg|Sergeant Lopez McCord.jpg|Detective Jim McCourt StuartFrank.jpg|Stuart Frank Stan Liddy.png|Stan Liddy Carlos.jpg|Carlos Fuentes MarcoFuentes.jpg|Marco Fuentes Lance.jpg|Lance Robinson BarryKurt.jpg|Barry Kurt TravisM.jpg|Travis Marshall JoeWalker.jpg|Joseph "Joe" Walker Ben and Roger.jpg|Ben and Roger BrotherSamFull.jpg|Brother Samuel "Sam" Wright JulioBenes2.jpg|Julio Benes Diego.JPG|Diego LeoHernandezfull.jpg|Leo Hernandez Nick2.jpg|Nick Kenney1.jpg|Walter Kenney RyanChambers4.jpg|Ryan Chambers Norm.jpg|Norm SallyMitchell.jpg|Sally Mitchell Jonah1.jpg|Jonah Mitchell SteveDorsey.jpg|Steve Dorsey BethDorsey.jpg|Beth Dorsey Alberto.JPG|Alberto LouisGreenestills.png|Louis Greene Viktor shoots Mike.png|Viktor Baskov Victims Identities Season One Dexter CoreyBalantiTylerKaleJoeBigalowDexter.jpg|Corey Balanti, Tyler Kale, and Joe Bigalow MichaelMikeDonovanDexter.jpg|Michael "Mike" Donovan PoolProstituteDexter.jpg|Prostitute DrugDealerDexter.jpg|Drug Dealer GirlDexter.jpg|Girl FountainProstituteDexter.jpg|Prostitute JaneSaundersDexter.jpg|Jane Saunders JamieJaworskiDexter.jpg|Jamie Jaworski Crocodile AlexanderPryceCrocodile.jpg|Alexander Pryce RickySimmonsCrocodile.jpg|Officer Ricky Simmons FirefighterCrocodile.jpg|Firefighter NorbertoCervantesCrocodile.jpg|Norberto Cervantes MatthewMattChambersCrocodile.jpg|Matt Chambers Popping Cherry ClassmatePoppingCherry.jpg|Classmate BluntFroceWoman.jpg|Woman SheriCherryTaylorPoppingCherry.jpg|Sheri "Cherry" Taylor NurseMaryPoppingCherry.jpg|Nurse Mary Love American Style ErnestoRodriguezLAS.jpg|Ernesto Rodriguez ThreeimmigrantsLAS.jpg|Three Immigrants JorgeandValerieCastilloLAS.jpg|Jorge Castillo and Valerie Castillo Return to Sender AlexTimmonsRtS.jpg|Alex Timmons GeneMarshallRtS.jpg|Gene Marshall CindyLandonRtS.jpg|Cindy Landon Circle of Friends SchoolYearBookEditorCoF.jpg|School Yearbook Editor JeremyDownsCoF.jpg|Jeremy Downs Shrink Wrap VanessaGayleSW.jpg|Vanessa Gayle MeghanDowdSW.jpg|Meghan Dowd CarolynJillianSW.jpg|Carolyn Jillian EmmettMeridianSW.jpg|Doctor Emmett Meridian ProstitudefifthSW.jpg|Prostitute Father Knows Best JacquesBayardFKB.jpg|Jacques Bayard/Rene Thibault JosephJoeDriscollFKB.jpg|Joseph "Joe" Driscoll IrmaHoltFKB.jpg|Irma Holt Seeing Red LocalJunkieLegSR.jpg|Junkie LocalJunkieHeadSR.jpg|Junkie LauraLynnMoserSR.jpg|Laura Lynn Moser Truth Be Told MoniqueTBT.jpg|Monique Born Free FredBF.jpg|Fred BrianMoserBF.jpg|Brian Moser Season Two It's Alive! EmmanuelAlzuaJeanPhilippePegueroNonoBaptiste.jpg|Emmanuel Alzua, Jean Philippe Peguero, and Nono Baptiste RafaelArenasIA.jpg|Rafael Arenas Waiting to Exhale EvaArenasWtE.jpg|Eva Arenas LittleChinoWtE.jpg|Alfonso "Little Chino" Concepcion An Inconvenient Lie AnnCohenAIL.jpg|Ann Cohen LynnHallAIL.jpg|Lynn Hall RogerHicksAIL.jpg|Roger Hicks See-Through FeliciaBarnesST.jpg|Felicia Barnes CurtisBarnesST.jpg|Curtis Barnes The Dark Defender DennyFosterTDD.jpg|Denny Foster Dex, Lies, and Videotape KenOlsonDLV.jpg|Ken Olson That Night, a Forest Grew BetsyCourtTNaFG.jpg|Betsy Court Morning Comes SantosJimenezMC.jpg|Santos Jimenez There's Something About Harry JuliePiotrowskiTSAH.jpg|Julie Piotrowski JoseGarzaTSAH.jpg|Jose Garza/Christopher Harlow JuanRinezTSAH.jpg|Juan Rinez Left Turn Ahead TeoFamosaLTA.jpg|Teo Famosa The British Invasion JamesDoakesTBI.jpg|James Doakes LilaWestTBI.jpg|Lila West Season Three Our Father BrendaKeppingerMurielPruittOF.jpg|Brenda Keppinger and Muriel Pruitt OscarPradoOF.jpg|Oscar Prado TeeganCampbellOF.jpg|Teegan Campbell Finding Freebo FreeboFF.jpg|Fred "Freebo" Bowman The Lion Sleeps Tonight JavierGarzaTLST.jpg|Javier Garza NathanMartenTLST.jpg|Nathan Marten All In The Family JackRiceAITF.jpg|Jack Rice Turning Biminese WomanSkinnedTB.jpg|Woman EthanTurnerTB.jpg|Ethan Turner Sì Se Puede WendellOwensSSP.jpg|Wendell Owens JennaKendrickSSP.jpg|Jenna Kendrick WifeAryanSSP.jpg|Wife KidsAryanSSP.jpg|Three Kids ClemsonGaltSSP.jpg|Clemson Galt Easy as Pie LisaMortonEAP.jpg|Lisa Morton CamillaFiggEAP.jpg|Camilla Figg The Damage A Man Can Do BryanThayerMotherDillardNessmanTDAMCD.jpg|Bryan Thayer, Mother, and Dillard Nessman WilliamBillyFleeterTDAMCD.jpg|William "Billy" Fleeter About Last Night EllenWolfALN.jpg|Ellen Wolf I Had A Dream MiguelPradoIHAD.jpg|Miguel Luis Prado Do You Take Dexter Morgan? JorgeOrozcoDYTDM.jpg|Jorge Orozco/George Washington King Season Four Living The Dream LisaBellLtD.jpg|Lisa Bell FatherGirlfriendLtD.jpg|Girlfriend and Father VickyNoonanLTD.jpg|Vicky Noonan BenitoGomezLtD.jpg|Benito "Benny" Gomez Remains To Be Seen HusbandRTBS.jpg|Husband Blinded By The Light TarlaGrantBbtL.jpg|Tarla Grant Dex Takes a Holiday ZoeyHusbandDaughterDTaH.jpg|Mr. Kruger and Kruger Daughter ZoeyKrugerDTaH.jpg|Officer Zoey Kruger FrankLundyDTaH.jpg|Frank Lundy Dirty Harry JohhnyRossDH.jpg|Johnny Rose EarlDoormanDH.jpg|Earl Doorman Slack Tide EstrellaCarazoST.jpg|Estrella Carazo and Alligator JohnnyFarrowST.jpg|Jonathan Farrow Lost Boys 2013-08-31_1909.png|Vicky Noonan Hello, Dexter Morgan StanleyStanBeaudryHDM.jpg|Stanley "Stan" Beaudry KyleButlerHDM.jpg|Kyle Butler ChristineHillHDM.jpg|Christine Hill The Getaway ArthurMitchellTG.jpg|Arthur Mitchell RitaMorganTG.jpg|Rita Ann Brandon-Morgan Season Five My Bad RankinMB.jpg|Rankin Hello, Bandit NinaAlfaroHB.jpg|Nina Alfaro FranciscoAlfaroHB.jpg|Francisco Alfaro Practically Perfect FauziGoberiPP.jpg|Fauzi Goberi BoydFowlerPP.jpg|Boyd Fowler First Blood AwildaDanielOrteseFB.jpg|Awilda Ortese and Daniel Ortese Everything is Illumenated DanMendellEiL.jpg|Doctor Dan Mendell LanceRobinsonEiL.jpg|Lance Robinson Circle Us JessicaSusannaIreneJulieJaneCU.jpg|Jessica Shelton, Susanna Flood, Irene Plax, Julie Fiasconaro, and Jane Doe YasminAragonCU.jpg|Yasmin Aragon CarlosFuentesCU.jpg|Carlos Fuentes Take It! ColeHarmonTI.jpg|Cole Harmon In The Beginning AlexTildenITB.jpg|Alex Tilden Hop A Freighter StanLiddyHAF.jpg|Stan Liddy EmilyBirchHAF.jpg|Emily Birch The Big One JordanChaseTBO.jpg|Jordan Chase/Eugene Greer Season Six Those Kinds of Things BenRogerTKoT.jpg|Ben and Roger JanetWalkerTKoT.jpg|Janet McKellen-Walker OmarRiveraTKoT.jpg|Omar Rivera JoeWalkerTKoT.jpg|Joseph "Joe" Walker Once Upon a Time... ShopOwnerOUaT.jpg|Shop Owner JulioBenesOUaT.jpg|Julio Benes Smokey and the Bandit RosaliaDavalosSatB.jpg|Rosalia Davalos WalterKenneySatB.jpg|Walter Kenney A Horse of a Different Color NathanRobertsADoaHC.jpg|Nathan Roberts ErinBaerAHoaDC.jpg|Erin Baer The Angel of Death HusbandWifeTAoD.jpg|Husband and Wife Just Let Go LerHernandazJLG.jpg|Leo Hernandez BrotherSamJLG.jpg|Brother Samuel "Sam" Wright NickJLG.jpg|Nick Nebraska RebeccaMitchellN.jpg|Rebecca "Becca" Mitchell SallyMitchellN.jpg|Sally Mitchell NormN.jpg|Norm Sin of Omission JessicaMorrisSoO.jpg|Jessica Morris LisaMarshallSoO.jpg|Lisa Marshall Get Gellar TrentCaseyGG.jpg|Professor Trent Casey JamesGellarGG.jpg|James Gellar Ricochet Rabbit HollyBensonRR.jpg|Holly Benson SteveDorseyRR.jpg|Steve Dorsey Talk to the Hand BethDorseyTttH.jpg|Beth Dorsey ElderlyCoupleTttH.jpg|Elderly Woman and Elderly Man This is the Way the World Ends AlbertoTitWtWE.jpg|Alberto PoliceOfficerTitWtWE.jpg|Police Officer TravisMarshallTitWtWE.jpg|Travis Marshall Season Seven Are You...? KajaSorokaAY.jpg|Kaja Soroka DetectiveMikeAndersonAY.jpg|Detective Michael "Mike" Anderson ViktorBaskovAY.jpg|Viktor Baskov Sunshine and Frosty Swirl Category:Death Lists Category:Death List Gallery Category:Gallery